<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fired Up by heywon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488543">Fired Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon'>heywon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyejoo is a mechanic and Chaewon can't seem to stop her car from breaking down every few weeks.</p><p>(edited and republished)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won &amp; Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fired Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hyejoo is a dumb mechanic and chaewon is a panicked gay lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaewon's car barely runs through the busy street, she puts the car into neutral to coast and parks on the side of the road. Curse her for that used car salesman selling her parents a car that probably had more issues than it was worth all those years ago. But it runs, and that's all that matters.</p><p>"This isn't good." Chaewon sighs, "This is never good." Sitting back in the driver's seat.</p><p>Her car was probably just too old to drive anyways. It was a gift from her parents when she was sixteen. It was probably on its last legs. (or in this case, last cylinder before the head gasket would blow)</p><p>The young blonde opened the hood of her 1987 Toyota Corolla. A hissing noise came out and the car smelled like burnt oil. Chaewon sighed and knew it was time for another check up. </p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p>Chaewon shrugs.</p><p>"How did you even get it to be like, like, this?" Hyejoo was totally surprised. Looking at the car's engine bay, which Hyejoo winced at the hissing noise.</p><p>"I dunno, my parents said to ride it until it dies. So I am basically." Chaewon shrugs again, staring at the engine bay. Not a care in the world for the car's condition.</p><p>It was rusted, couldn't shift properly, going up a hill was a joke, and the brakes didn't even work properly. </p><p>And to add the extra cherry on top, Chaewon didn't know about cars.</p><p>"I'm surprised that it hasn't blown up." Hyejoo jokes. </p><p>Chaewon laughs back, her heart pounding as Hyejoo's laugh fills the air. A blush formed on her cheeks. She was glad that Hyejoo was working today, she was her favorite mechanic.</p><p>"It's a nineteen eighty-seven corolla. What do you expect? For her to be fancy?" Chaewon had some car knowledge, her dad told her to always buy a Toyota. Never a Kia, Hyundai, Dodge, Volkswagen. You name it the car was probably never gonna be as good as the Japanese car maker.</p><p>"I guess she runs at least," The younger smiled. "For it to be almost forty years old."</p><p>She was never buying an almost forty year old car ever again. Maybe she should ask Hyejoo if she could take one of the project cars the shop had. One of those newer Mustangs or any car other than her own would be great. </p><p>Hyejoo smiles at her and laughs once more. Hyejoo—she was different—working on a 1967 mustang for a client probably. She was halfway under the car when she rolled into the shop. Her coveralls, which were used only as pants and a black tank top. Her shoulders dusted with grease from the vehicles. Showing off her arms, those arms. Chaewon loved them.</p><p>"Chaewon?" Hyejoo looks at her, wiping her hands off with a shop rag. </p><p>"Yeah-" </p><p>"This is like the, I don't know." Hyejoo paused. "Tenth time your car broke down? This year?" </p><p>Chaewon laughs uncomfortably.</p><p>"Why don't you just give up on the old 'Rolla here?" Hyejoo looks at the rusty car. "You just need to–"</p><p>"Get rid of this piece of shit?" Chaewon jokes. "Heard it multiple times."</p><p>Her friends always made fun of her for having such a beat up and dented car.</p><p>"Yeah, you need a new car. You shouldn't put any more money in this hunk of junk." Hyejoo recommends. "I already told you!"</p><p>"I mean, it's Charlotte! She's been good to me the past few years, she has just been having…" Chaewon paused. "A rough year!" A total lie, she just hated the fact that she couldn't let go of her first ever car. It just reminds her too much of the time with her parents. After she had moved out and went down to the city to start University. Sometimes she just wanted to sell it for money, but the value is probably not worth it. </p><p>"Hm," Hyejoo smirks knowing her well enough. "You just can't admit it." Hyejoo teases.</p><p>"No!" Chaewon defends. Looking closer in the car. </p><p>Hyejoo moves closer to the older girl. Showing her the potential issues that could be present. Chaewon didn't understand the language she was using.</p><p>What the hell was an inlet manifold anyways? Or a sump? Or anything that had to do with an engine for that matter.</p><p>For crying out loud, Hyejoo had to tell the poor girl that maintenance on her car didn't just mean oil changes. </p><p>"Right." Hyejoo turns around awkwardly to start looking at the car. "Uh, I'll look at the fuses and when the car can cool down I can look at the head gasket." Hyejoo puts on her black nitrile gloves. "And you can go to the lounge or you can go buy some espresso, if you do can you get me a vanilla latte?"</p><p>"But I wanna get coffee with you." Chaewon blurts out, hitting her head on the hood of the car. </p><p>Hyejoo turns, her eyes wide as saucers. A pink dust on her face. Chaewon turned beet red as she processed what happened. </p><p>"Are you ok?" Hyejoo's eyes filled with concern. Her piercing eyes stared at Chaewon's doe eyes. The pain subsided as she could only focus on Hyejoo.</p><p>She totally just embarrassed herself to the cute mechanic that she liked. And now she's probably gonna get rejected. Pulling away from her.</p><p>"What I meant was, uh. I want to get coffee FOR YOU. Yeah, totally. I don't want to get it with you. I just want to know your order. Uh, do you want a pastry? Are you single. I mean- just a single one?" Chaewon digs a hole even deeper for herself, embarrassment enveloped her and she dreaded what she was saying. Her body almost breaks down into a ball after saying all of that. </p><p>Hitting her head once more on the hood of the car after she jumped out of spite.</p><p>"Uh, OK cool." Hyejoo looks again with more concern. Looking at Chaewon's red spot on her forehead. </p><p>"You sure you're ok?" Hyejoo asks.</p><p>"Yeah, just a little pain." Chaewon replies, holding her forehead. </p><p>Hyejoo chuckles, "Go ask Soul for some ice from the freezer. I'll work on Charlotte over here." </p><p>Hyejoo's look in her eyes made Chaewon's heart flutter. It looked like a little puppy's, and when she had the opportunity to hangout with Hyejoo it was like she was in heaven.</p><p>Chaewon grabs her bag and gives Hyejoo her keys. Hyejoo looks at her and clutches the keys tightly. Chaewon stays put and basks in the sight of Hyejoo for a quick second, who was working on her car. Her work clothes, which made her look just as good as she would in normal clothes. If she had seen Hyejoo in clothes other than her coveralls and the tank.</p><p>Chaewon's eyes focus themselves away from Hyejoo. The blonde walks to the office and the break room. </p><p>Chaewon's train of thought as Hyejoo's coworker, Jinsoul sees her enter the office. She waves at the girl.</p><p>"Hey, Chae. Nice to see you here again." The older girl smiles.</p><p>"Oh, hey." Chaewon stares at Hyejoo through the window. </p><p>Jinsoul smirks.</p><p>"You like the view?" Jinsoul teases, standing up from the office chair. </p><p>Chaewon nods, looking at Hyejoo again.</p><p>"Chae?" Jinsoul waves her hand in front of the blonde.</p><p>A sigh came from Chaewon, who turned around to see Sooyoung laughing. </p><p>"Are you that bored?" Jinsoul asks, her smile falls as she sees the red bump on Chaewon's forehead. "Oh,"</p><p>Jinsoul rushed to the mini fridge in the small office, grabbing a bag of ice and wrapped it around a napkin. Smiling as she offered the younger the ice pack. </p><p>"Thank you" Chaewon mutters, putting the cold substance against her forehead. </p><p>Chaewon couldn't focus, silence envelope the two.</p><p>"So," Jinsoul says "You and Hyejoo, huh."</p><p>Chaewon stares at her with a confused face.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Chaewon's delayed reaction</p><p>Jinsoul giggles, "I mean, it's obvious!" pointing at the other mechanic. "She's totally into you!"</p><p>Chaewon couldn't deny that Hyejoo always was the one who volunteered to work on the car. Even if it was a pain to do. </p><p>"Hyejoo is really obvious when she likes someone," Jinsoul laughs, flipping her dark hair backwards. "I don't think I can deal with her asking me when you would come back."</p><p>"W-what?" Chaewon was surprised.</p><p>Jinsoul looked at her with a radiant smile.</p><p>"Just ask the dumb kid out already." </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo enters the office, looking at Chaewon.</p><p>"Do you have my estimate?" Chaewon asks, grabbing her bag. Absolutely flustered from Jinsoul's conversation.</p><p>The younger smiled and went to the lonely desk that sat a computer monitor and a printer. Taking a couple minutes for the girl to type out all the information. Which seemed faster than usual. </p><p>Hyejoo writes on the piece of paper. It looks like a signature.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to look at this before we go any further." Chaewon nods. </p><p>'Instead of paying for your repairs, you wanna go on a date with me instead?' </p><p>Hyejoo's number plastered on the paper in her handwriting. It was messy but consistent. Chaewon turned into a firework as she read the letter.</p><p>Chaewon almost rips the paper in half. </p><p>Hyejoo smiles dorkily. </p><p>"Yes, I will go on a date with you." Chaewon says quietly. "Next week, Friday, at 7?"</p><p>Hyejoo punches the air in achievement. Murmuring a small yes.</p><p>Chaewon laughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>bonus:</p><p> </p><p>They would've gone on a date to the fanciest Teppenyaki place in town if it wasn't for Chaewon's car breaking down. Again. Hyejoo just suggested that the two should ditch the car and the two would go to her house. To drive her fancy BMW 335i, which was the girl's daily driver.</p><p>Chaewon would've disagreed if it wasn't for Hyejoo's smooth talking, and thinking of how bad her car had performed.</p><p>The two just went to McDonald's instead, and sat looking at the stars late at night. Hyejoo never ate a McChicken and Chaewon had always wanted a kids meal. Eating cheap cheeseburgers, chicken sandwiches, and overly sweet soda on top of the roof of her car. The two would smile at each other frequently. Laughing and talking about the stories from childhood to recent events. </p><p>In turn, Chaewon steals a kiss from Hyejoo under the night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I uploaded this earlier but I didn't like it so I just edited it and added a few more key components to the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>